Artificial Intelligence
Artificial Intelligence, commonly abbreviated AI, plays a major role in Red vs. Blue, especially so in the miniseries Out of Mind, Recovery One, and later seasons. The AI are named after letters of the Greek Alphabet (Alpha, Gamma, Delta, etc.) and were implanted into Agents of Project Freelancer (Named after American States). History O'Malley is the first AI introduced, (Episode 19) but starts playing a bigger role in Season 2 after making Caboose threaten Tucker. The next AI introduced is Gamma, who is Wyoming's AI. In Out of Mind, Delta is York's AI, but after York is killed in battle by Wyoming, Agent Washington recovers Delta, after which he was sent after Agent South, who was paired with her brother North Dakota. North still had Theta when he was killed by The Meta, who took the AI and North's armor enhancement. Delta is later implanted into South in Recovery One Part Three. In Reconstruction Chapter 5, Delta can be seen with South following Washington when the Meta creeps up behind them. In Chapter 6, South has used her domed energy shield to keep the Meta at bay when Washington and the others show up and chase the Meta away as the shield fails. Delta informs Washington of South's numerous betrayals. Washington executes her afterword. Delta remains in Caboose's Mind until the Meta takes him after knocking Caboose unconscious. In Chapter 16, Church is revealed to be the Alpha AI when Washington uncovers his AI, Epsilon. In Chapter 19, the Meta is seen with all of his AI when Church as the Alpha leaps into the Meta and Washington activates the EMP. In the epilogue, Caboose can be seen with Epsilon's storage unit next to a suit of black armor, presumably Tex's. Also, the Director of Project Freelancer reveals himself to be the original Leonard Church, whom the Alpha AI was modeled after. All the AI are presumed to be destroyed, as seen in the Recreation Trailer. However, Tex and Church seem to be the AI that keep watch in Valhalla. It should also be noted that Epsilon is still active throughout Recreation, Revelation and Season 9. Known AIs Project Freelancer A.I.s Alpha : Status: Destroyed, active in the form of Epsilon-Church :*Original Freelancer A.I. Gamma : Status: Destroyed, memory in EpsilonNumerous A.I. were present when Agent Washington activated an emergency failsafe - an electromagnetic pulse - and were presumably destroyed.; assigned to Freelancer Wyoming. :*Attribute: Deceit Delta : Status: Destroyed, active as a memory in Epsilon; assigned to Freelancer New York :*Attribute: Logic Epsilon : Status: Active, assuming the personality of Alpha; assigned to Freelancer Washington :*Attribute: Memory Theta : Status: Destroyed, memory in Epsilon; assigned to Freelancer North Dakota. :*Attribute: Unknown Lambda : Status: Destroyed, memory in EpsilonPart of The Meta's symbol; assignment unknown. :*Attribute: Unknown Xi : Status: Destroyed, memory in EpsilonPart of The Meta's symbol; assignment unknown. :*Attribute: Unknown Sigma : Status: Destroyed, memory in Epsilon; assigned to Freelancer Mainehttp://lfto.podomatic.com/player/web/2010-09-22T04_30_06-07_00 :*Attribute: Creativity Tau : Status: Destroyed, memory in EpsilonPart of The Meta's symbol; assignment unknown. :*Attribute: Unknown Omega : Status: Destroyed, memory in Epsilon; assigned to Freelancer Texas. :*Attribute: Rage Additional A.I.s *Sheila (original name F.I.L.S.S.) : Blue Team's Tank Training AI, later installed into Tex's Ship, currently crashed and barely functional at Outpost 17, Valhalla. *Lopez : A robot constructed by Sarge with his base's robot kit, and currently the Red Team's mechanic at Outpost 17-B. He can only speak Spanish, due to a damaged speech unit. He was shot by Washington but has made backups of himself that have yet to be activated. *Andy :A bomb used by Caboose to destroy O'Malley's base. Joined the Blue Team on the Quest. Detonated in the ship, after which it crashed. *F.I.L.S.S. :The Freelancer Integrated Logistics Security System, the primary computer program that runs the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, she holds an ambiguous relationship to Sheila, currently active and functioning properly. *Agent Tex (Allison) :*Attribute: Failure She is hinted to be a fragment of Alpha, most likely a part of his residual memories (from The Director whom his mind is based on), that he shed before creating Epsilon. References Sources Category:Freelancer Category:AI